


Unexpected Memory

by neonphoenix



Series: 12 Days of Malec [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 12 days of malec, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonphoenix/pseuds/neonphoenix
Summary: Prompt: Magnus and Alec decorating the loft for their first Christmas living/being together





	Unexpected Memory

“What’s that one?” Alec pointed across the way from where he was sat on the bathroom countertop. “It looks like a felt tip pen.”

Magnus laughed as Alec reached across him to twirl the Liner around his fingers as he stared at it quizzically. “Yeah, that’s the point Sweetheart. It’s eyeliner.”

“Do you put that on before or after your eyeshadow?” Alec hummed, swinging his legs where they hung off the counter and didn’t quite touch the floor. He thought that he may seem like a curious child in that moment, but as sleep laced his mind and fogged his inhibitions, he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

Tipping his head to the side, he eyed Alec fondly, “Depends, but for today i’m not going to wear any at all, just shadow for now.”

“What about glitter shadow? To match the decorations.”

Magnus reached forwards to play with the collar of Alec’s shirt, “What’s with all the sudden interest Alexander?”

“Oh no reason, I just want to know more about it, Izzy used to tell me, but I like hearing you talk about it more.” For the first time he met Magnus eyes, noticing the affection that danced around the golden flecks.

“Okay, glitter to match the decorations, do you want to put it on me?” Alec stammered, dropping the Liner back down to the bench as he jumped down, he didn’t realise how much being close to Magnus in moments like this, doing simple mundane things would make his heart flutter. “So, Alexander, just take the brush with some shadow on, not too much and dust it across the lids. Blend the edges too.”

Alec delicately picked up the brush and as softly as he could, he set to work, taking his time, executing the act perfectly with a feather light touch. He cupped Magnus’ jaw lightly in one hand and even after he had finished his hand remained in place, stroking the smooth skin as Magnus’ eyes fluttered open.

Glancing over Alec’s shoulder, he checked himself in the mirror, “Perfect, my Love.”

Alec only hummed as a smile graced his face, his eyes following to where Magnus’ silk dressing gown had slipped down, exposing his defined shoulder muscles. Alec couldn’t help himself as he buried his nose there, nudging at Magnus’ neck as he kissed lightly at the skin, “You look perfect either way.”

“I love you- Now stop distracting me and let’s go decorate the tree.” He nudged Alec’s lips away from his neck, pulling him up into a searing kiss before leaving Alec gaping in the bathroom as he went to go get dressed.

“I love you too.” Alec called through the door, only to be met with Magnus’ sing song giggle.

\---

“Lights first, then the garlands and then the ornaments.” Magnus had produced a vast array of boxes and trays full of decorations with a simple flourish of the hand.

“Why can’t you just, you know-” Alec wildly waved his hands, with far less elegance than he had witnessed Magnus do many times, “It’ll be faster.”

“Alexander, this is our first Christmas together, it’s a memorable experience, for us to do, together.”

They stared silently at each other for a beat, before Alec took a few gliding steps towards his Love, once again wrapping each other up.

He was close enough to count every sparkle of gold in Magnus’ eyes, the thought of having their own life, their own traditions sent his heart soaring, signing to the Angels, “Make our own memories.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

\---

“Magnus what the hell is this?” Alec exclaimed, throwing his head back in laughter, tears forming, rolling down his cheeks as he held up the offending item.

Magnus face changed, his eyes crinked, flashing as his face relaxed, glee over taking him as the memory flooded back to him, he choked and wheezed slightly on his words as their laughs blended together,“There is a perfectly reasonable explanation.”

“Yes I’m sure there’s a perfect reason as to why you have a box filled to the brim with naughty Christmas jumpers.” Alec clutched at his stomach, pulling each one out for closer inspection, “This one- this one has reindeer’s- Magnus why?”

“It was for a party- Oh Alexander we should wear these and make Christmas cards and send them out.” Rolling his eyes, Alec half bit his lips, shaking his head at the ludicrous statement.

“Not in a million years, my mother would murder us both.”

“You’re no fun.” Alec may or may not have made the executive decision to throw a glittering silver bauble in Magnus direction at the light insult. Little did he know, the action would spur Magnus on, causing a Christmas ornament fight to occur.

They ducked and danced around the Loft, throwing ornaments and Christmas jumpers at each other before collapsing to a heap on the floor, giggling into each others shoulders as they rolled around, breathless once again. Magnus finally landed, straddling Alec, pinning his hands above his head, before littering his face with adoring kisses, laughing lightly as Alec wriggled underneath him.

“Do you think, maybe we should start decorating properly?” Alec questioned below him.

“No, this is so much more fun. Not the memory I was expecting, but one I will cherish forever.” With that, and a sparkling movement of his hand, the tree and the entire Loft was exquisitely decorated, taking only a moment. Magnus ducked down to kiss Alec again, “There, all sorted Sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All mistakes are my own
> 
> Thankyou to Autumn @gingerbreadclary for sending me this prompt!
> 
> If you like this please leave a comment down below, it means the world
> 
> Come say Hi! on tumblr @wonderdaysoflunacy


End file.
